


The prince and the guard

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, M/M, Not Happy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: In a distant kingdom lived a prince named Tobio Kageyama and his guard, Shouyou Hinata. They were friends and soulmates.Unfortunately for them, this story is not a fairy tale with a happy ending.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The prince and the guard

In a distant kingdom lived a prince named Tobio Kageyama. He was neither very charismatic nor friendly, but he showed a natural talent for governing. His family and the people trusted him and held great hope for the future king.

Despite his poor social skill, Tobio had made a friend who in the future would be his most loyal guard, Shouyou Hinata was his name. In the beginning, they argued and fought a lot, but over time, each had started to accept the other's defects and vice versa. They both developed an unbreakable mutual trust and perfect synchrony, understood each other quickly and easily, felt safe just being together and there was also a feeling that they decided to hide. Little did they know that what they felt could not be kept hidden.

And it was in training with swords, being just them, that problems started to appear. The two of them felt a sharp pain in the wrist, to the point of making them drop their weapons, and saw a blood red mark in the place where it hurt. Tobio had Shouyou's full name marked on his right wrist and Shouyou had Tobio's full name marked on his.

Both could not help laughing bitterly. How not to laugh at this bad joke. The two already knew that what they felt was love, they already knew that they completed each other, that they were soulmates, but looking at these marks, it was as if they rubbed the phrase 'Oh, you were made for each other and you should be together' in their face. If only it weren't practically impossible, if only they were not a prince and a guard, if only the marks of soulmates were not considered a witchcraft, a curse...

They sighed. They both needed to know which direction to take and so Tobio asked the following question, "Guard Hinata, what is your wish?"

Without hesitating, Shouyou replied, "Your Highness, my wish is to always be by your side."

That answer made Tobio smile subtly.

"I'm just a prince and I still can't do much, but after I become king, I will do everything to make the impossible possible."

Shouyou knelt down.

"On this path that Your Highness chose, I, as your guard, will accompany you, follow you, defend you and protect you until the end of my life."

Waiting for a hopeful future, they looked forward to it.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans...

Some years passed and during all that time, Prince Kageyama and guard Hinata never demonstrated or acted as if they were soulmates. In the view of the people around them, they were just doing their respective duties. In fact, the two were just waiting, it was only a month before Tobio was crowned king. A measly month.

Everything fell apart when Tobio and Shouyou suddenly felt excruciating pain and saw blood start to leak from their own wrists during an important meeting where influential nobles and royalty were present. It was as if the marks had their own lives and because they could not stand to live hidden, they wanted to show themselves.

It didn't take long for others to realize that it was a case of soulmates.

The king called on the castle guards to arrest the two. He loved his son, but he could not allow cursed beings to remain free and alive.

Shouyou and Tobio tried to fight the guards, but were easily defeated and trapped in the dungeon.

In separate cells, they were sitting with their backs to each other. Since they arrived at that place, the two had not talked, until Shouyou took an initiative.

"Your Majesty…"

"Don't call me that, I didn't manage to become king."

"For me, you will always be a king." Shouyou spoke sincerely.

"Dumbass." The ex-prince smiled slightly.

"Your Majesty, do you think that in our next incarnations, we will be able to be together?"

"Sure, because we're soulmates. I just hope that we will be happier in our next lives."

"I also hope."

In the public square, Tobio and Shouyou died hanged at the same time and next to each other.


End file.
